No More
by MoonRaven13
Summary: OneShot. Kagome sees Inuyasha with Kikyo saying he'll steal the jewel to make Kikyo alive again. What Does Kagome do? R&R IM NOT SAYING THE PAIRINGS!Has a Happy Ending!


**Well I am back and writing another Fanfic, Sorry my other ones I'm on a writers block. Anyway, I hope you enjoy my one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: My psycho attempts still fail me in owning Inuyasha.**

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

Normal

**_No More_**

"Inuyasha we should make camp soon, it's getting dark." Kagome said to Inuyasha. "When are Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara coming back from slaying that demon?"

"They said they'd be back by morning, duh, you gave them supplies. Remember?" Inuyasha stated "Let's get camp set up." Inuyasha started. "I'll get some wood for a fire. Go get some water from the lake I smell close by so we can make some Ramen!" His eyes lit up as he said 'Ramen'.

"Would it kill you _not_ to have ramen every day?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact it would. So get some water."

"Fine." Kagome grabbed a jug and headed towards the river. By the time she got back it was dark. She was grateful it was early summer and not freezing cold or boiling hot.

Inuyasha had already chosen out a variety of noodles.

"Inuyasha which one do you want first?" she asked. _'It's typical for him to eat three packs of ramen. As a first course!'_ She thought.

"Hmm… Beef… Chicken... Bacon... So many tough choices, I'll do bacon first!" he announced. (A/n Bacon isn't a real type so bare with me.) Kagome made his ramen and made her some too. But Inuyasha saw her package label and flipped.

"Veggie Ramen! Do you have no pride? Meat Ramen is way better than veggie!"

"You only say that because you're a dog and dogs are carnivores."

"Not A Dog!"

"Sit." thud

Kagome just came back from a bath at the hot springs when she noticed Inuyasha just staring off into space.

"Inuyasha?" she hesitantly asked.

When he perked up and looked into the forest she thought he snapped out of his daze, until she saw an all to familiar soul collector over the treetops. It meant one thing.

Kikyo was nearby.

She hopefully glanced at him hoping he wouldn't run off to see her, only to see his red and white figure disappear among the trees. (A/n: Love that hair!)

She knew he was not coming back. She grabbed her bow and arrows and went after him. _'Wait, he'll notice my scent.'_ Kagome used her priestess powers to mask her scent and went after Inuyasha, taking care to be quiet and to stay hidden. After a few minutes she came across a clearing. She moved a few branches from her hiding spot behind a tree only to see Inuyasha and Kikyo.

Then worst of all she saw them kissing. She could barley take it but she head to know what was going on with them. They sat down and started talking.

"Inuyasha, you know that if we use the jewel I can be alive again and we could still have a future together."

"Of course. We only have one more shard to find." Inuyasha replied.

"I happen to have that last shard. We'll get the rest later, from my reincarnation. But for now, let's talk. So, I would like to live in a nice hut over a lake near some hot springs and a forest, but close to a village. What do you think?" Kikyo asked.

"It sounds perfect. How many kids do you want?"

"As many as you want." She answered.

"Then I guess we'll wait and see."

Kagome couldn't possibly stay any longer; she just had too get away from him. To where, she didn't know. But she just didn't care! Did Inuyasha not know that if Kikyo was alive again, than she would cease to exist in this era, and maybe in her own as well!

She got up from her hiding space in the bushes and ran. She was in the middle of a dense forest, so it was hard to navigate between trees and bushes. When she turned around to see if anyone followed her, she ran into a tree branch and it tore one of the sleeves on her uniform off, but it didn't matter. Tears came to her eyes as the scene she witnessed replayed in her mind.

She tripped over a rock and fell down a hill to a path. She stood up to see where she was, but she was many days away from the well and couldn't get home. Nothing around her was familiar to her at all so she just lay there, alone and heartbroken.

"Why? W-Why d you h-have to d-do that to m-me!" she sobbed. "I-I-I cannot t-take this No More!" Kagome didn't know if she could stop crying.

After a bit she studied herself with one definition. A total wreck. Somewhere on the hill her other sleeve came clan off, base and all leaving her shirt looking like a ripped up tank top. She also lost the ribbon on her shirt. Her skirt was frayed at the bottom and many scrapes and bruises were found on her body.

But she didn't feel a thing.

_'How can he do this to me? He disrespects me, calls me a useless shard detecting wench, and doesn't give a thought when he leaves me for a dead clay pot! Can't he understand who she is and what she has done! She pinned him unconscious to a tree for fifty years, came back to life by a witch, stole my soul, tried to kill him, and every other time they meet she tries to drag him to hell! But that isn't enough for him! He has to promise that he'll bring her truly back to life and let me die if he does so! I will NOT give them the sacred jewel!' _Kagome decided.

_'But if that's the case I need to face them and get that last shard! He can live with that dead corpse forever! But I'm not letting him have the jewel and bring her back to life!'_

Kagome struggled trying to get up for a moment but finally got up and started climbing up the hill she fell down half an hour ago. Once she managed to get to the top she followed back where she came from. Once she got back to her hiding spot in the bushes she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo still talking about their future. Only the subject was going to be interrupted by her at the right moment.

"So Inuyasha, how will we get the jewel from my reincarnation?" Kikyo asked with great intent.

"Easy, she's probably asleep by now; I'll just take the Jewel." He sniffed the air and his ears twitched. (A/n: Love those ears!) "Show yourself or I'll rip you to shreds!" He unsheathed Tetsaiga and stood protectively in front of Kikyo.

"Oh really, Inuyasha? Just try and take the Jewel!" Kagome walked out of the trees. Her voice was like venom and the blank, evil, angry look in her eyes looked like any second she'd notch an arrow and shoot.

"Wha-at? Oh Kagome, uhh yeah." His voice turned from Jello to normal. "Hey give me the jewel, will ya?"

"No. You know I never will!" Kagome began. "Live with that damned clay pot forever I don't care! But you're not getting the jewel from me!"

"Kagome wait let me explain-"

"**SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT BOY!"**

"What? About you're future with Kikyo!" She went over to Kikyo and said "I never knew someone with such a great sister was so different. And By the way…" Kagome took the shard from Kikyo's hand and put it with the rest of the jewel and in a bright light it was whole once again.

"Kikyo may I talk to you?" she nodded.

Together they walked into the trees and came out five minutes later.

"Inuyasha, we are giving you a choice. Me or Kikyo. If you choose me, Kikyo has to go to hell. If you choose her, I'll give you the jewel to bring her to life, but I'll die."

"What!"

"Inuyasha, haven't you realized?" Kikyo asked "We share a soul, only one can be alive."

"Choose" Kagome tossed him the jewel and notched an arrow "If you won't choose I shoot."

A dead silence filed the clearing.

Inuyasha was deep in thought.

('_Inuyasha's hanyou side' '**Inuyasha's Demon side' **'Inuyasha's Human side'_ )

'_Oh shit, who am I supposed to choose, my former love Kikyo or my best friend Kagome?'_

'**_Oh yeah, a dead bitch that tries kill us, or Kagome, future mate?'_**

'_What?'_

'_I may be the only one that will say this, WE LOVE KAGOME!'_

'_So how do we get this over with? Kagome has to purify Kikyo if we choose her! We may have had feelings for her once, but how do we do that?'_

'_**Let mate decide.'**_

'_Yeah.'_

_(Normal pov)_

"Well Inuyasha? Who gets to live?" Kikyo demanded.

"Kikyo I'm sorry, Kagome is staying with me, not you." He tossed the jewel back to Kagome. He nodded and Kagome turned the arrows focus to Kikyo.

"Rest in peace." She let go of the arrow and the second the pink light surrounding it touched her, she denigrated.

She turned to Inuyasha. "Did you really mean that? You were planning your future with her."

"How can you think for one second I kill you and live with her? This was part of my plan; actually I was trying to get her to trust me so I could get Kaede to purify her. Because Kagome, as much as anyone can try to deny, I love you," He paused "And no one or Kikyo can ever change that!"

Kagome was silent for a moment, and then she tackled him to the ground in a tight embrace. "Oh Inuyasha, I love you too!" He captured her in his lips for a kiss as he thought of their future and what lay in store for them.

_**The End**_

**See I told you you'd like it! I'm sorry to say there is no sequel, but I have a few more One-shots in process so I'll see you then! I want to go take a cat nap now so review!**

**MoonRaven13, out**


End file.
